December 2009
December 21 Solicits are out, and there looks to be a crossover between Batgirl and Red Robin. Here's the cover for Batgirl #8, and the solicit says: BATGIRL #8 On sale MARCH 10 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Written by BRYAN Q. MILLER • Art by LEE GARBETT & TREVOR SCOTT Cover by PHIL NOTO The RED ROBIN crossover begins here! When Tim Drake returns to Gotham City, the last person he expects to find in the Batcave is Stephanie Brown. But when Ra’s al Ghul attacks on Batman’s closest allies, Red Robin and Batgirl will have to put the past aside to save Leslie Thompkins’s life. Continued in Red Robin #10! and the solicit for Red Robin: RED ROBIN #10 On sale MARCH 10 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Written by CHRISTOPHER YOST Art and cover by MARCUS TO & RAY MCCARTHY The Red Robin/Batgirl crossover continues as Ra’s al Ghul targets everyone in Bruce Wayne’s “family” for death – and only Red Robin and Batgirl can stop it. Except Batgirl’s not so sure about Tim these days...especially once he starts working with one of Ra’s’ own assassins. Plus, Ra’s al Ghul vs. Hush! Vicki Vale vs. Alfred! And Tam Fox continues her search only to run into even more trouble. Continued from this month’s Batgirl #8! Also, the trade for Red Robin 1-3 is solicited, where Steph makes an appearance. ---- December 15 Stephanie looks to be guest starring in issue #10 of Red Robin. Some lovely cover art for the issue features Steph and Tim in oposistion with the silhouettes of their past selves behind them, available on the DC Source blog. ---- December 9th Batgirl #5 came out today. Scans here *refuses to look*. ---- December 8th Sterling Gates discusses Steph again in a CBR interview! CBR: but you've mentioned in other interviews that you're a big fan of Stephanie Brown. How cool is it to have her team up with Supergirl? SG: Oh, it's a total blast. Stephanie and Kara are really similar - both young women who are trying to live up to a mantle, both very misunderstood by the people in their respective crime-fighting families - so it was a lot of fun to introduce their relationship and see them notice one another and become friends. I'm really proud of that issue, and I hope we'll get to see their relationship continue to blossom. If anything, a Batgirl-Supergirl crossover would rock! It certainly would! Keep counting the days until December 23rd! ---- December 6th It's the Steph wiki's two year anniversary! Man, we've been through some amazing times! When this site started, Steph was still chillin' in the fridge, and now she has her own title and role in the DCU! Here's a little speech I wrote to comemerate the occasion. And I'd like the thank LevraiMrX, k9feline, stephsvoice and scottyquick all for their great contributions to the wiki! ---- December 3rd Jamal Igle has made a page from the upcoming Supergirl/Batgirl teamup in World's Finest #3 available on his blog, showing Steph and Kara in the Gotham skies! See it here ----